Take A Chance On Me Too
by Shwa
Summary: Continuing from the first installment, Chance has more on his plate than ever before. Will things finally come together?
1. To Be Continued

Take A Chance On Me Too

Chapter 1: To Be Continued

"He should have been here by now."

"Calm down Jackie, he called us an hour ago and we just got here ourselves. Just relax and be patient"

"Ian, if what he thinks is true...then what are we going to do about this? Do we go to mom or talk directly to him?" Jackie paced back and forth in front of her elder brother. Ian simply leaned against the passenger door of his black Mazda, his arms folded as he watched his sister ponder to herself. The white southern style mansion behind them and candle lit lanterns indicated they were at the Clawson Mansion where Jake and Daisey's lives were spent growing up, and now where Kyle resides. The low cut grass, recently given the shower treatment by the sprinkler system glistened in the full moon's light. Ian's ears popped up, he could hear the revving of Kyle's motorcycle coming closer, soon enough Kyle drove up to the driveway and parked along side of Ian's car; turning off the engine and putting the kick stand down Kyle dismounted his ride and removed his helmet.

"What took you so long?" Jackie placed her hands at her side, more relaxed now that Kyle had finally arrived.

"Jackie" Ian snorted; he stood up straight stretching his arms in the air, the cool crisp air kept the kats comfortable while they waited outside the car.

"I'm sorry; there was a traffic jam on the highway" Kyle started to walk towards the entrance, the others followed close behind. There were more lights at the front of the mansion. "You guys said to call if we heard or saw anything suspicious, and I witnessed both earlier today when we were at the junkyard."

"So, do you believe he's still on the antidepressants then?" Ian questioned.

"He didn't take anything at Chance's as far as I know of, but that shouldn't excuse his attitude and the fact he keeps to himself a lot. He use to be full of life before but now he's like a bump off a log. I've talked to Daisey about it but didn't tell her about our little secret; all she knows is that he's working a lot more at the gym and coming home real late. Even Daisey finds it hard to see him from time to time." Kyle unzipped his leather coat in the front.

"We've been trying for the longest to find the cause of him continuing to take those things." Jackie explained rubbing her arm, the chill night made her fur stick up.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush, but he's really taken some recent events hard. I'm sure you understand, but it seems like his biggest fear is you Ian" Kyle nodded towards Ian's direction; Jackie looked puzzled as she too viewed over to her brother who didn't seem surprised at the news.

"Ian...but why? Are you certain?"

"When the topic came up, he remembered back to the cook-out accident, but quickly changed the subject when he comes to the part about being struck down by Ian when he was drugged. It seems like that's the most haunting event that happened to him, he cringes at the thought and gets defensive about it." Kyle explained.

"I thought I might have been the cause of it, I talked with him before and he could hardly make eye contact with me. I almost made slight body contact when reaching across the table for something and the poor kitten just closed his eyes and froze; it was like he actually thought I was going to him on purpose. So...I'm what he fears the most, yet he won't tell anyone or admit his fears. Instead he turns to his work and those damn pills for some slight relief." Ian sighed, he knew deep down this was his fault; he struck his brother when he was drugged by that blasted tiger, and now it pained his youngest brother. Jackie took off her glasses and began to clean them with her shirt with huffs of her breath.

"So, what's out move now? We know the cause, how do we go about helping Adam?" Jackie placed her glasses on her face once again.

"We confront him about the issue, head on. Think about it, if we tell mom she'll baby him and probably get Adam upset. No, I think its best that we deal with this without her knowing." Ian stated. "Thanks Kyle, we'll keep in touch" With that Ian walked down the steps and into the darkness towards his car, Jackie followed suit. Kyle only nodded and went inside the mansion. Ian got inside his car and buckled himself in before starting the engine; Jackie got inside the passenger side and did the same before the car pulled out of the driveway and on to the empty streets.

"So, you're just going to go head on with him? You do know he owns a gym, the kat lifts and body builds every day Ian. You may have been trained in different martial arts styles, but he's not a little kitten like we all believe; he can handle himself just fine. So can Chance, Anna and myself Ian." Jackie broke the silence in the car.

"I know, but it seems like after I was attacked, everyone just started to fall apart. Look how Chance and Jake ended up" Ian stopped at a red light, Jackie lowered her ears remembering his bruised and beaten body at the hospital. "I just don't want him to be the next one, the same goes for Anna and yourself, we have to remain strong and together like when we were little. We can handle ourselves yes, but there are those we know who can't do that..." The light turned green and the car sped down the empty street once again, Ian was a little startled when his sister gasped loud taking in a deep breath. "Jackie, whets wrong?"

"What about Daisey?" She questioned, Ian's eyes shot open, he didn't calculate her into the equation for the plan. On another note she was left alone with Adam, who knows what could happen id he had an episode and she was near. There was also the possibility that she would try to stop Ian and the other from harming her boyfriend if things got physical.

"We'll have to wait until Chance is better before we make our move; otherwise everything is hush-hush for now, even from Anna unless we need her. She's close with Daisey, if it a distraction we need then we'll call upon her, kind of like when we would sneak cookie out from the kitchen. She would fake a fall and start crying long enough for us to get enough for everyone" Ian smiled at the memory, Jackie giggled softly. "I know Daisey and Adam are in love, but we need Adam completely caught off guard for this to work out right." Ian pulled into the driveway of a grey-stoned house and parked in the front yard.

"Will you hit him? But this time mean it? Out of pure emotion and love...will you strike him down again? Will you use his greatest fear against him?" Ian stared forward still thinking hard about his options, but everything he thought of ended the same. Jackie nodded slightly and unbuckled herself opening the passenger door. "Goodnight Ian" With that the she-kat left the car before shutting the door and making her way to the front door. She reached into her pocket and found her keys, inserting them and turning the latch to the other side opening the door and entering. The interior light of the car finally dimmed down to nothing leaving Ian alone in the darkness of his car.

"Goodnight" The black Mazda drove out of the area and towards the highway to get into Megakat City and return to his own house for some rest. Jackie turned on the light to her bedroom, the yellow and green designs glowed when the light touched; her cd player turned on to some smooth jazz as Jackie kicked off her heels and dove on her bed. Feeling the crisp cool sheets touch her fur sent shivers down her spine, which reminded her to turn down the air conditioning when she had the chance to. Jackie opened one her eyes to see the pictures hanging off her wall: Her baby picture with her mother, Jackie and Anna in a picture as teenagers, her brothers Ian Chance and Adam. Adam and Chance making goofy faces while Ian only gave a slight smirk, people wouldn't guess he's just not that social with people but he really is. Jackie's ear turned a bit when she heard a small ping sound coming from her laptop, she turned her head towards her working desk. The backlight of her monitor lit up as she could see someone was talking to her through instant messenger; Jackie got up and sat down at her desk chair. Jackie gazed at the small window, Anna left her a message:

FoxyFurlong5: Hey there Jackie, just wondering what up? I know it's early in the morning but I was bored and decided to message ya' .

Jackie smiled and began to type to her sister.

CrystalFurlong23: Hey girl, what's on your mind?

FoxyFurlong5: Nothing, Daisey was down so I've been talking to her for a while. Apparently she and Adam had a huge argument earlier today so I suggested we go out shopping tomorrow.

CrystalFurlong23: An argument, about what?

FoxyFurlong5: Just Adam being a big jerk, he wasn't like this before. Anyone else noticing this or am I going crazy?

CrystalFurlong23: No, we've noticed it too. When we have more time I need to talk to you in private. But until then I think I'm going to join you two tomorrow.'

FoxyFurlong5: Ok, why?

CrystalFurlong23: Because I can always use a new pair of shoes and pants.

FoxyFurlong5...GIRLS SHOPPING DAY!!!!

CrystalFurlong23: Exactly, I'll call you around noon sis. Take care.

FoxyFurlong5: Goodnight :D

FoxyFurlong5: User Signed Off at 4:45am

Jackie was about to sign off until another ping sound came from her screen, she looked at her friends list and saw one of her other siblings came online she read the name carefully because that username hasn't been online in a long time. Jackie gasped as she opened a conversation window to that person.

CrystalFurlong23: Adam? Are you there sweetie?

MuscleFurlong: Hey Jackie

CrystalFurlong23: How are you Hun? We've been worried because out baby brother hasn't talked to anyone in a long time.

MuscleFurlong: Fine, tired but fine. I had a fight with Daisey at work, didn't feel so hot afterwards. Now I'm just alone and don't know what to say to her.

CrystalFurlong23: Whets wrong kitten?

MuscleFurlong: Just, stress...that it. Don't call me kitten, please.

CrystalFurlong23: But you use to like that name, you were the youngest of the boys and I always remember...

MuscleFurlong: I don't like to be called that, just drop it ok?

CrystalFurlong23: Ok Adam, sweetie are you sure you're o.k.? I can come down to you place and we can talk for a bit.

MuscleFurlong: That would be nice; yeah…could you come over please?

CrystalFurlong23: I'm on my way Adam, just give me some time.

MuscleFurlong: You know, just forget it, I'm tired...I want to sleep this off.

CrystalFurlong23: Adam, you should really talk to someone if you're having trouble with something

MuscleFurlong: I can handle it, but thanks.

CrystalFurlong23: Adam I insist.

MuscleFurlong: Just leave it be Jackie, jeez get off my back. I got enough to deal with at the moment.

CrystalFurlong23: Ok Adam...

MuscleFurlong: I don't need anyone's help with this; just stop being a bother...

CrystalFurlong23: Adam, I'm just trying to help out...

MuscleFurlong: God, shut up and leave me be! I don't want to talk about this right now.

CrystalFurlong23: Adam Furlong, watch your tone! And don't take the Lord's name in vein.

MuscleFurlong: Stop telling me what to do Jackie! I can handle this alright I just need some time to relax and think things through.

CrystalFurlong23: Adam I'm not trying to be pushy or anything, but lately you've been irritable towards everyone. We just want to know if there's any way we can help you, we're your family and your friends are trying to do the same. Please calm down.

MuscleFurlong: Just leave me alone….I don't need anyone. I've got the best girl, I own a fucking gym that's booming with patrons. I have a nice studio apartment and enough cash to buy out anything I want. I don't need the family to tell me how to act about my success.

CrystalFurlong23: Success is one thing, but greed is another. I don't even think you mean what you're saying right now.

MuscleFurlong: Why do you have to put me in a bad mood Jackie? Forget it I'm getting off…bye.

MuscleFurlong: User signed off at 5:23am

Jackie stared blankly at her computer screen, her brother had so much anger and hate towards everyone. Ian was right though, they needed to resolve this as soon as possible or else Adam actually might have an episode and hurt someone. Jackie clicked on the file and save command on her conversation window, once she saved it the she-kat printed the conversation to show to Ian next time they would meet up. Jackie noticed the time and decided to head to bed, turning of her computer and bedroom lights she once again fell on her bed and crawled under the sheets snuggling her body to get warmth.


	2. Resting Period

Take A Chance On Me Too

Chapter 2: Resting Period

MegaKat City's been quiet for a while now since the E.M.P incident and the death of Hard Drive, the Enforcers were ordered to hunt down the SWAT Kats and bring them in for questioning by order of Mayor Manx. Though the mayor gave the order, no one seemed to lift a finger to find the city hero's; if they hadn't stopped Hard Drive at the hospital who knows how many people would have been hurt. There were several kats on different floors of the building who hadn't been evacuated; some of those kats included the injured Lt. Felina Feral who was hospitalized after losing her fight against Hard Drive when he shot a bolt of lightning clear through her body without leaving a mark or scratch, not even a hole from the shot. She resided on the 6th floor of the hospital, firefighters found Adam on the 4th floor unconscious next to a large hole in the wall which was believed to be cause by Hard Drive; they brought the kat downstairs immediately and were surprised he wasn't harmed. MegaKat Memorial Hospital was now up and running again, all their patrons healing and staff working once again; a candlelight vigil was held for the staff members who were killed in the attack, the doctors and nurses who were in the room where Jake was delivering his kittens. The night of the vigil Jake lit a candle on his bedroom window while Emma and Lance were sleeping; his last kitten was killed when Hard Drive shocked Jake. Chance came into the room and knelt next to Jake who was sitting on a chair sobbing silently, he embraced his lover in his arms brought bringing them both comfort for their kitten that died. Those were the months of January though February, Chance and Jake healed up slowly but regained enough energy and strength to reopen the garage for a short time. One would work on the cars while the other took care of the kittens, they would frequently alternate and sometimes close the garage early just to dead with their fussy kittens. Callie and Kyle still came by from time to time to run errands for the two, groceries and a warehouse's worth of diapers, along with personal items to boot. Adam continued to spend a lot of time at the gym and hardly any time at home, his employee's often found the muscular tom sleeping at his desk or on his couch inside his office; some gym regulars would see Daisey in his office pulling a blanket Adam and leaving food in his mini fridge. She would always close the blinds and make sure the receptionist knew he was resting, before she would leave Daisey would kiss Adam atop his head and making her way out of the gym getting kat calls from the other males. Usually Adam would get defensive over something like that when he was awake, Daisey didn't like how he started to get angry all the time and avoid her when we was busy with work but she would just go back to school and continue studying or hang out with Anna.

Meanwhile Ian concentrated on his work as well; he recently quit his computer software job and went to construction for a while. He had saved enough money to go on 3 vacations, but decided to do some heavy work for the hell of it. Besides, now he wouldn't have to commute outside of Megakat City anymore and he would be able to see his mom more often to help around the house. Rita may have been a nurse for most of her life and raised five kittens on her own, but the years were slowly getting to her as Rita would start to take more breaks to catch her breath; she even had to sit down in the kitchen while making tea. She began to have trouble doing simple tasks for herself but didn't want to admit it just yet, one night she fell on her side and couldn't get up. She used her hiking cane to reach the wall phone and dial for help. Ian went to the hospital because he was the first on the emergency contact list. Ian rushed to the country town to see his mother; she was fine but had a medium size bruise on her side and hip. Rita lay in her bed reading a magazine when her first born came inside slowly closing the door behind him.

"Ian, my goodness baby you could sneak up on a mouse if you wanted to" Rita smiled; Ian went to the bedside pulling up a chair and sat next to his mother. He still over towered her while she relaxed on her pillows.

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh much better, just a small trip that's all. I should have just sucked it up and went about my business" Rita explained, her hands sat at her lap shaking. Rita tried her best to tighten up her muscles so they wouldn't but to no avail, they continued to shake slightly and make small ripples in her blanket. Ian aught on quickly and placed his large hand over both of hers.

"You're going to be o.k. Rita; you just need a few days of rest"

"Ian, I'm getting old. You should know that, it's obvious by my many wrinkles. My time could be any time, you never know. I'm pushing 60, I'm more active than any senior I know of and it could be because of my line of work in the past. I want to be sure my babies are going to be ok when I'm gone, you're my first born and I can trust you to be responsible, you always have been baby." Rita stopped shaking after a bit as a tear fell from the side of her eye, staring directly into Ian's eyes; it was like she was staring into his own soul. Ian lowered his ears and slouched in his seat. "You've seen so much and done so many things to help with the family; I just want you to know that I'm already making my Will just in case"

"Stop it Rita...you're not that old" Ian interrupted; Ian's left heel began to tap the floor at a steady pace.

"I want you to hear this Ian, now look at me" With that Rita lifted her hand from under Ian's hand to his chin and had them facing eye-to-eye once again. "They will know I'm slowly losing it, I want to be assured that you can keep them in high hopes and ensure them that everything is alright. Alzheimer's is something that I knew I would get every since my last check-up, it's getting to me Ian. You will never know what I'm going to forget, and that hurts the most knowing one day I'll look upon my offspring and won't recognize them. Just do me a favor and smile at me for once, like you use to"

"That was a long time ago mom...err...Rita" Ian blushed slightly. Rita closed her eyes and took a deep breath in as more tears fell from here eyes, she brought Ian's large hand to her cheek and brushed her head on it softly. Ian squeezed his hand tighter, he didn't know what to say or tell his mother at the moment.

"I know your father's passing was hard on you. The medical trips, the seizures and depression, but baby surgery was the only way we could think of to help you deal with the constant pain. It did help at the cost of you losing your emotions; I always think you hate me for making you go through all of that..." Rita began to sob a little louder, still a whisper as she tried to hush her own breaths; Ian stood up and hugged his mother. He felt like she needed it, even though he couldn't feel anything to empathize or sympathize with her.

"Rit...mom, mom you helped me and that's all that matter. How can I ever hate you? I was in trouble and you knew what to do, I love you mom and though I can't show it you know deep down in you heart that I'll always love you" Ian began to pat her back lightly, after an hour Rita fell asleep on her bed after calming down for a while. Ian left the room turning off the lights on his way out, leaving the hospital at an even pace as he made his way to his car in the garage structure. Once inside Ian started the engine and began his drive back to the city. Megakat City's night life bloomed; more kats went to clubs and stayed out on weekends more, especially at the gay clubs where every night it was crowded. Shampoo especially, the music blared through the air as male kats danced with one another, striped down to their boxers or underwear and even began to make out on the dance floor. Also at the bars, there would be areas in the club where they would mate with one another in public; some kats would have more than one surrounding him as they each had their way with the kat. Up in the office, the owner of Shampoo swirled his brandy in his hand, smiling at the business he was getting.

"You were right Cliff, whatever you're giving these kats its making them enjoy their stay. Their alcohol intake is extraordinary; we're making more business than the other clubs in the city." The round Cougar chuckled to himself as he turned around to his desk to see Cliff sitting on the edge of the polished wood, his leg brace was off for now but he still had his leg wrapped under his clothes. Cliff drank from his glass and placed it back on the desk.

"I'm glad to contribute, as long as my share of the profits are transferred to the correct account I'm glad to be of service to you" Cliff smiled as the panther made his way to the desk placing his glass down as well, his hand brushed across Cliffs arm slowly and moved to his back, rubbing it softly.

"I know of other ways you can be of service, and you'll get an added bonus for it." With that the round panther locked lips with Cliff, his tongue invading the insides of his mouth, exploring every inch. Cliff was pushed down the length of the desk as the panther had his way with the strong tiger, down below on the dance floor a single kat laid shivering and foaming at the mouth. Violently he tried to grab at something, a moving leg or a piece of clothing but nothing stayed still for long. Eventually the kat stopped moving completely, the other patrons just danced over his body thinking he had passed out.

March soon approached, the garage was up and running once again making more business with cars packed waiting to be looked at and serviced by the two mechanics. Both Chance and Jake had more on their hands then they could handle, so they decided to get some help. Chance was looking inside the hood of a beat up ford truck inspecting for any cracks in the engine or leaks that were visible, Jake remained in the office filling out all the paperwork and making sure documents were sent out on time. Chance popped his head up for a moment and decided to try starting the car once again, thinking he would find the problem by hearing the engine while its on. Before he could reach the handle, the driver side door swung open fast and nailed Chance in the nose, knocking Chance back a couple of steps holding his nose and closing his eyes.

"What in Kat's name?" Chance scowled rubbing his nose; he could feel liquid building up in the back of his nostrils waiting to come out a nice shade of red. Chance opened his eyes to see Anna in her overalls and orange tank top getting out of the truck, her blue cap on backwards was the same shade as her pants.

"Chance, didn't you see me?"

"Obviously not or I wouldn't have got hit" Chance continued to rub his nose, nothing was coming out yet and that was a good sign to him. Anna tuned on the truck, everything sounded like it was running smoothly.

"I don't see anything wrong with this one. I may only be able to clean the insides but this one sounds brand new" Anna said as she tugged the small vacuum out of the interior and made her was to the entrance doors of the garage. Chance sighed, he asked for help and she was the only sibling available. "Oh yeah Chance, I forgot how to empty this thing. Which button do I press?" Anna turned around quickly holding the nozzle hose towards Chance's face; at the same time her pinkie finger lightly tapped a small green button which released the contents inside the machine at Chance in a large could of dark grey. Anna quickly turned it off, she looked back at Chance who only stood there covered in a days worth of trash from all the cars they did.

"Anna…..I think it would be a very good idea you got out of my sight for a little bit. Just tossing that out there" Chance's tail swished from side to side, Anna dropped the cleaning machine and bolted out to the junkyard passing by Daisey as she ran.

"Hey girl can't talk right nooowwwAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Anna ran faster knowing Chance wasn't going to need a minute to calm down.

"GET BACK HERE!!!" Chance yelled as he chased Anna around with the vacuum as it continued to shoot out clouds of dust and dirt. Daisey chucked a little as she made her way inside the garage and into the house, everything was clean and organized, Jake walked out of the kitchen drinking a can of milk and reading an article in the newspaper.

"Too busy to notice me Jake?" Daisey said, Jake looked up and smiled as he went over to his sister to give her a hug, she returned the affection.

"Daisey! It's so nice to see you, how have you been? I haven't seen you in a long time, where have you been hiding?" Jake released his sister as they made their way to the living room, Daisey smiled as she took a seat on the couch along side of her brother.

"You know, new semester means new work. So I've been busy, also trying to take care of Adam. He's been working so late and he's not very social with anyone anymore, I try to talk to him but I feel like he's pushing me away" Daisey sighed, the door to the garage opened, Chance stood behind Anna; both were dirty from head to toe as dust vapors fell from their clothes.

"Man you guys are filthy, take off your shoes before coming inside. Kyle just cleaned the house and..." Before Jake could continue Kyle came out from the upstairs bathroom holding onto a bucket of cleaning supplies, the white furred kat looked downstairs at the door to see the hazard zone, and he just finished cleaning the house.

"NOOOOOO!!!" Kyle sprinted down the steps and went over to the door halting the two dust kats.

"But how are we going to get clean?" Chance asked.

"I'll do it, but the hell if I'm going to let you two make a mess after I finished cleaning. Its go time!" With that Kyle leaped at Anna who knocked into Chance who fell backwards onto the ground, the door closed behind them. Jake and Daisey just looked at the door as yelling and screaming echoed from the garage.

"So Daisey, what's this about Adam? You can tell me" Jake continued their conversation.


	3. Unmasked

Chapter 3: Unmasked

Police Headquarters

"Sir, what are we to do about the SWAT Kat case in the murder of Hard Drive? It's still an open case" The soldier saluted to Commander Feral as he stood gazing out the windows and down on the city, the panther thought long and hard until he grabbed his coat off his seat and began to walk out the door. "Sir?"

"I have someone to see about that, pay no mind to it soldier. I have to see someone I haven't been nice to in a long ass time." Feral explained as he walked towards the elevator waiting for it to come to the top floor, finally the bell rung as the doors opened and the Commander went inside. Turning around to see the soldier still standing in his place looking confused, the doors closed as the elevator made its way to the bottom floor, Feral thought to himself as he stood tall and strong.

"Chance Ferlong, so you were one of the elusive SWAT Kats after all huh? Can't say I'm not surprised, you were one of our best pilots. I'm starting to wonder though; Jake Clawson was giving birth at that same hospital, in the same room where you killed Hard Drive. I don't believe in coincidence, and if I'm right you both have a lot of explaining to do." Commander Feral snapped out of his deep thinking as the elevator stopped and the doors opened, the tall panther power walked out of the building and to the police parking garage. Feral noticed his niece walking to her own car, Feral couldn't be any more happy to see her. "Lieutenant, are you off duty right now?"

"Yes uncle, what's up?" Felina took off her uniform vest and stretched out her shoulder muscles.

"I need you to come with me on a secret operation, and bring you pistol with you" Commander feral opened the door to his car and got inside, Felina was surprised at what he said, but she followed his instructions and got into the passenger side of the car. Quickly the police vehicle backed out of the parking space and sped out of the parking garage and onto the streets of MegaKat City.

"Uncle, what's going on? Where are we going?" Felina questioned as she put on her seat belt, Feral drove out too fast before she could fasten herself in; she checked her ammo in her gun and smiled knowing it was still full.

"We're going to the junkyard Felina, unexpected and most likely uninvited."

"Then why armed? I mean the only one's there are Chance and Jake, they're nice. You should really try to get that debt off their shoulders uncle, they're good pilots and…."

"And they're the SWAT Kats" Feral interrupted, Felina laughed at the statement for a moment until she looked back at her uncle who's facial expression didn't change one bit. Slowly her smile vanished as the seconds passed.

"You're serious aren't you?" Felina asked.

"Chance is T-Bone, he showed me his face the day he killed Hard Drive because his mate was in that same hospital giving birth." Feral sped past 3 red lights already, Felina held onto the dashboard for dear life. "His mate was also attacked, in the same room where Hard Drive died at"

"But the files said that Jake Clawson gave birth in that room. You mean….." Felina gasped as she put the pieces together, Jake was Chance's mate! The news blew her mind with questions.

"Felina, he's more than his mate…..if one of the Enforcers former pilot is the pilot for the SWAT Kats, then who do you think is his partner who also got booted from the force?" Felina's eyes opened wide, it made perfect sense.

"But that still doesn't explain where they got the jet from? Or their weapons? Or a lot of other things uncle?"

"That's why we're on our way to find out; if we're going to get information I want to get it from them directly. I wanted you to be armed because I don't think T-Bone told Razor what he did for me to let him go, and since they had kittens I'm sure he won't be able to leave them behind." Feral's car finally connected to the main road that leads to the junkyard, they would be there within minutes.

"You want us to use their kittens as bait, or hostages?" Felina questioned tucking her weapon in the back of her pants.

"If need be, yes. But I'm getting to the bottom of this once and for all, after figuring out that Jake is most likely Razor I have to know more." The sign on the road indicated the junkyard was less than a mile way, Feral floored it as the car now reached 90 mph on a 40 mph road.

Jake's Room

Jake dressed in his white silk pants and short sleeve shirt before going back into the kitten's room, Chance stood over Lance's crib wearing only his black boxer briefs; he continued to make funny faces at his son while the kitten smiled and tried to reach for his father. Chance would stick his finger into the crib to let Lance hold onto it, trying to see if the baby would be able to hold on while Chance lifted his hand higher with each grasp.

"Stop teasing him already Chance, that's not the nice thing to do to your son" Jake wrapped his arms around Chance's waist hugging tight, Chance purred lightly as patted Lance on the head before standing up straight again.

"Hey, he's still got energy to burn. Might as well try to get him to use it all up before he goes to sleep, Lord knows Emma is the daytime kat of the two and little Lance is the knight Owl." Chance began to walk towards Jake's old closet where they kept the kitten's toys and clothing, Chance dug into the drawer and took out a stuffed snake that rattled. "I don't know why he loves this toy, it would have scared the living daylights out of me if I was little" Chance smirked as he heard Lance's laughter when he saw his toy, going back to the crib he placed the snake next to Lance watching the kitten hold onto it tight. Both Chance's and Jake's ears popped in the air, they could have sworn there was a car outside and they were right when they heard two slam sounds from the car doors. "Someone at this hour of the night? They should know we're closed……how did they get by the gate?" Chance looked out the window but couldn't see anything in the dark; he could only tell that the car was silver with a blue line running across the side of the car, it looked familiar somehow. Like a car he's worked on before.

"I locked the gate, that's odd" Jake said as he smiled down on Lance, there was a hard knock on the door downstairs. Chance left the room and went downstairs to the front door.

"I'm sorry buddy, but we're…." Chance lost his words as he gazed at the figures standing in front of him, the taller one already had his gun drawn and pointed at Chance.

"We need to have a little talk Chance, mind if we come in?" Commander Feral asked, Chance slowly backed up and let the two enforcers inside. Felina closed the door behind herself as she saw the light coming from upstairs and the sound of faint. Immediately she began to go upstairs without permission from Chance, but he knew he had no say in what they did; Feral put his weapon down and put the safety on. "I don't mean to barge in like this, but you knew I would come one day. Might as well be a day you would never expect me to visit. Now then Chance, is there a place we can talk?" 

"The kitchen, follow me Commander" Chance's tone was stern and direct, he lead them both into the kitchen and turned on the lights; both kats sat across from one another at the table. "So, what do you wish to talk about sir?"

"Tell me everything SWAT Kat, I need to fill in the hole of my theories" Commander Feral sat up straight in his chair, he knew this would take some time for Chance to explain, it was a good thing he scheduled off tonight.

Felina reached the top of the stairs and slowly made her way to the room, she could see Jake leaning forward against a crib with his elbows on the bar, and a small kitten was moving on the inside; Jake's tail slowly swayed from side to side in a calm manor. Felina didn't want to startle him, but when she placed her hand on the frame of the doorway it made a squeak sound that gave away her position.

"Do Chance, who was at the door?" Jake turned his head, his heart skipped a beat as he shot up and froze in his place, Felina entered the room but kept her distance. "Felina Feral! What are you doing here?"

"Hello Jake, I came to see the kittens. I've heard all that you've been through and I didn't get to stop by months ago to see how you were doing; I was a bit under the weather myself." She explained in a calm manor, Jake was a bit surprised as he looked back on Jake who continued to play with his toy, Emma slept sound and quiet in her own crib. "Jake I have to ask you something, how well can you handle computers?"

"Very well, I did go to college for computer science before joining with the Enforcers. You should know that Felina" Jake said as he tried to act casual.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but I was given some surprising news by uncle"

"What more does he say about us now? We've done enough still paying off the debt we owe." Jake snorted; he picked up an empty bottle that layed in Lance's crib from lunchtime.

"Well, I'm sure you use some extra cash to fix up things around here, find things in the junkyard and put them together."

"Or we pay for the bills, out food and taking care of our kittens more like it. Felina I have nothing against you but your uncle has put us through enough for something that wasn't our fault in the first place. Chance could have taken Dark Kat out years ago and now he still roams free, and yet he's still in charge and breathing down out necks" Jake gripped the bottle tight in his hand, if he remembered correctly Felina was someone who always had some sort of weapon on her persons at all time.

"I agree he can be harsh but his job is stressful, protecting the city and enforcing the law. Catching criminals and trying to catch the SWAT Kats…"

"You mean the actual people protecting this city" Jake interrupted, Felina was getting aggravated and decided now was the time, she moved closer to the crib to see the male kitten in full view still playing with his snake. Her right hand was behind her back brushing the handle of her pistol, she noticed Jake look at her with shifty eyes.

"You would know" Felina said softly, almost in a whisper as she grabbed her gun and took it out the back of her pants, before she could point it at Jake the chocolate colored tom squirted the remaining liquid from the bottle at her face watching the mist spray enter her eyes. Growling to herself, Felina backed up a little still holding her weapon in the area Jake was; she managed to open her eyes a little onto to feel her body fly towards the doorway when Jake connected his kick to her stomach. Felina scrambled to get up as she brushed her eyes for a moment, raising her pistol with her finger on the trigger. "STOP RIGH THERE!" Without hesitation she fired a single shot in the room, the bullet hit the ceiling fan light as small pieces of glass fell onto Jake; now the room became pitch black except for the areas lit up by the hallway light. Felina stood there for a moment, still holding onto her pistol pointing in the dark, Lance began to cry as he wiggled around his spot with small fragments of glass were sprinkled inside of his crib. Felina slowly walked towards the entrance trying to hear anything besides the wail of the kitten; suddenly she saw a small flash of red light up and more towards her. She fired her shots at it only to see it bounce off, before she could move feline was pinned to the wall by an Octopus Missile; she struggled as the small booster ran out of gas. Jake quickly came out of the room with his kittens in both hands, Lance muffled his cries in his father's shoulder, Emma was wide away being held in his other arm, the arm that was equip with his GloveTrix. Jake didn't waste any time and went downstairs.

"Chance, we got a problem" Jake turned the corner to see Chance and Commander Feral in the living room, Feral held onto his own pistol tight, but not threatening Chance or Jake with it. Jake's heart skipped a beat; they were discovered finally by the one person who put them in the junkyard. Noise could be hear from upstairs as feline managed to pull the metal claws off of her, she followed downstairs and noticed everyone standing still. Chance went over to Jake and pulled Lance off of his shoulder cradling the kitten in his own arms, Jake was still speechless.

"There was something I never told you Jake, and now I think it the right time" Chance smirked a little, knowing there was nothing funny about this situation.

The Kitchen

Felina held onto Emma rocking the kitten back to sleep in her arms, Lance continued to hold onto Lance as he sat at the kitchen table with the rest of the group. For the past hour they've discussed how they were able to create the TurboKat and the rest of their transportation vehicles. Their weapons were part of Jake's idea, in the subbasement he kept his schematics and design charts for the missiles; also the fact they didn't take long building the landing bay underground since there was a large creator sized hole in the ground when they explored the junkyard.

"Just how were you able to beat the firepower that the Enforcers had?" Feral asked he took a sip of coffee from the mug Jake handed to him earlier.

"I just messed around with some wires and put my know-how into works, and we were able to have faster machines and stronger weapons. It took a while and a lot of test runs but we managed to make some useful weapons to fight off maniacs like Dark Kat." Jake went to the refrigerator and pulled out a can of beer, something he hardly drinks; but he opened the top and began to pound it away. Chance just looked at Jake for a moment before taking a sip of his own Raspberry MilkOff he got himself.

"I just can't believe we never even suspected you two, out of all the people in MegaKat City, out hero's were right under our noses" Felina stated, there was a awkward silence that fell upon them, no one knew what to say or do from that moment. Feral got up from his seat for a moment, everyone looked at him.

"I've been trying to catch you for years; now that I know who you are…..it confuses and angers me more than anything has before. We'll make the Hard Drive murder a close case with no leads. That's my favor to you" He began to walk out of the kitchen, Felina handed Lance over to Jake and quickly followed suit. Both Chance and Jake heard the front door open and close, Jake placed his empty can on the counter and slowly made his way upstairs, Chance turned off the light in the kitchen and joined his lover in the kitten's room moments later.

"So, you had no other choice? You would only do that if you had no other option Chance, tell me why though" Jake pleaded as he placed Jake in his crib after brushing off the shards of glass off from it, he looked over to Chance who did the same with Emma.

"Because if I hadn't told Feral right then and there, they would have taken me to the station instead of the hospital, you know what would have happened to you and our kittens." Chance explained, Jake walked out of the room and waited for Chance to close the door behind himself. "I love you, but it had to be done Jake. I couldn't see any other way of escaping." Jake only hugged Chance holding back his sobs the best he could. Both kats returned to Chance's room and finally went to sleep for the night, now they had to wait to see if Commander Feral was going to keep his word and drop all charges on the SWAT Kats.


	4. Breakdown

Take A Chance On Me Too

Chapter 4: Breakdown

The night was young; kats roamed the city for any kind of entertainment, whether it be for pleasure or for pure fun of the heart. Adam walked down the street of his neighborhood smoothly; he closed the gym for the night so he could get some well needed rest. With the many social event's they've been holding Adam's had to take double, sometimes triple shifts monitoring the activities or help train kats with weights. The air was cool and thick; a slight breeze blew by causing the yellow tabby to smile at the comfort it brought to his body. After walking for what seemed like ages, Adam made it to his studio apartment building. He walked inside and grabbed his mail before heading up the flight of steps to the second floor; he reached into his pocket for his keychain to open the door. Finally finding it, Adam locked the door and entered, surprised that he left some of the lights on in the living room. Adam closed the door behind himself a made his way to his favorite reclining chair.

"Man, what a day" The muscular tom sighed to himself as he tossed his keys and wallet on to the table in front of his chair, the television was a bit further in front of the table. Adam however was too tired to turn it on to watch anything, getting up from his spot the tabby took off his shirt and blindly tossed it on the floor below. His muscles showed off in the light as the tom stretched and made his way to the stair for bed, he stopped though when he smelt something delicious in the air. "What in the world?" Adam walked backwards towards the kitchen and finally peeked inside the doorway, he saw his love Daisey chopping up some carrots on the cutting board while a pot boiled liquid contents on the stove to her left. "Daisey, what are you doing here?" Adam smiled, it's been days since he's seen his girlfriend due to the amount of work he's had. Daisey looked over to her boyfriend, a strand of black hair hung in front of her face, her eyes widened as she smiled back at Adam.

"What does it look like? I'm making you some dinner, I was going to put it in some Tupperware for you to eat when you woke up but it looks like you'll be able to have some now while it's fresh. Just to let you know, its beef stew" Daisey scooped the chopped carrots into her hands and slid them into the boiling pot of stew. The dark colored she-kat blushed when she saw Adam without his shirt on, he was so hunky and handsome like his brothers. Adam walked behind the small kat and planted a kiss on her head, the surprise was something to put a smile on his face, something he's needed for a long time. Daisey stirred the stew with a wooden spoon for a bit while Adam left the kitchen, Daisey could hear him rush upstairs, probably heading to his room to find some new clothes to wear for dinner. Daisey already set the bowls at the table and filled them with her cooking, Adam came back downstairs in a black tank-top shirt and while sweat pants.

"That smells delicious babe, thanks a bunch." Adam smiled as he sat down across from Daisey, she smiled as they both began to enjoy their meals. The candle lights and glasses of wine set the mood nicely, especially since the wine selection came from Mr. Clawson's collection from the mansion. Adam placed his spoon down on the plate, sitting back watching Daisey wipe her mouth with her napkin. "Man, I'm glad I closed up early for something like this. But tell me love, what's the occasion?" Adam questioned.

"I missed you, isn't that enough? I know you've been busy with work and sometimes we argue, but that doesn't mean I'm going to hound you like a dog or something, you have to keep up your life too. I'll be here to support you with anything Adam" Daisey was about to continue until she saw Adam bring out an orange bottle from his pocket and dabbed a couple of pills into his palm. "Adam, what are those for anyways?"

"Just to help me relax Hun"

"With the nightmares and all?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah...those" Adam paused before swallowing his medication; he picked up the wine and took the last sip from the cup to help the pills go down easy.

"You still haven't told me about them, why is it so hard to share with me Adam?" Daisey rose from her seat and picked up her dirty dishes; she walked around the table to grab Adam's as well. The burly kat looked away slightly as she left.

"They'll go away; sooner or later they'll go away. I just know it." Adam's hand shook under the table, he balled it into a fist trying to stop his bodily reaction, the doorbell ran surprising the tabby a little and he jumped a little. Adam looked behind himself and stared at the clock above the doorframe of the kitchen, it was a quarter until 11:30pm. "Who could that be at this hour?" Adam asked, Daisey placed the dishes in the sink and then went to the door when the doorbell rang once again. Adam slouched over the table to reach his glass and the wine bottle, filling it again with the velvet colored alcohol; he could hear Daisey turn the knob and the clank of the door unlocking. Along with the small squeak it made once opened...but the unexpected sound of her scared scream brought shivers up the Burly kats spine. "Daisey...DAISEY?!?" Adam hopped up from his seat and went to the door to see Daisey backing up slowly; Adam himself froze in place when he saw the tall and red colored tiger in their doorway. The neatly dressed tiger leaned on his cane slightly as his other hand carried a bottle of wine with a bow tied around the neck. He wore tan shorts and a black long sleeve shirt, the brace around his right leg was clear as day.

"Cliff!" Adam gasped.

"Hey there Little Stripes, how have you been?" The tiger responded softly, it was Adam's nick name Cliff gave him when they use to hang out or went clubbing with one another. Adam was full of mixed emotions, he was one of his friends, but also someone who's hurt people he cares about at the same time. Cliff slowly made his way inside, using his cane to help balance himself and swinging his injured leg outwards in his stride. Eventually the towering tiger's shadow covered over Daisey blocking her of light, she felt trapped as Cliff's hand that held the wine extended towards the she-kat. The dead silence crept upon all the kats, eventually Daisey raised her hands and took the wine slowly, no one said a word. "I won't be long, I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. I know things between your brothers and..."

"And Jake" Daisey snapped.

"...yes, and Jake. Things have been sour and I'd like to be the first to change that. I heard the news that happened at the hospital, and Jake losing his children had got to be hard on him and the family over the past months. I loved Jake, I took him for granted and mistreated him beyond a simple argument or yelling. But, I just wanted to start things over." Cliff sighed as he placed his free hand in his pocket; Adam was about to speak until Daisey began to talk.

"It's going to be a long, LONG time before things can be fine...but we thank you for caring" Daisy's tone was firm and strong, she excused herself and walked to the kitchen to place the wine in the fridge. Once she finished she made her way upstairs to the bedroom.

"Please, have a drink with me. It's been a while" Adam softly said, Cliff grew a smile and made his way to the table, Adam brought out the wine and another glass for from the carbonate before returning to the table. Cliff sat down slowly and got as comfortable as he could get, he watched Adam pour the fire red liquid in both glasses, then placing one in front of Cliff. "I don't know what to say at this moment really. I miss hanging out with you and all, but what I've been told by Chance, and what you did to Ian..."

"I wont lie to you, what they said is true and my actions were on pure rage, I wish I could take it back but I can't. I'm sorry I've hurt your family and you yourself, that's all I can say."

"Well, I can use a good friend to talk to now and then" Adam smiled.

"You can't talk to your brothers? Or Daisey? I'm flattered that I'm still your friend Little Stripes, but what's eating you so bad that you can't talk to anyone about it?" Adam's hand shook terribly, it was obvious and visible to Cliff, or to anyone if they were in the room with them. Adam took a deep breath and finished his wine in one gulp before placing the cup on the table once again.

"Forget it, Jake's kittens are fine and so is Chance, life is fucking perfect now." Adam sighed, the news made Cliff's ears shoot up.

"What?"

"Only one of Jake's kittens died, the other two still live; they were born before that maniac got to him. Everything is fine" Cliff bit his tongue on the inside of his mouth, he had thought Hard Drive finished the job before dieing, the complete job. Cliff stood up suddenly from his chair and made his way to the door. "Where are you going Cliff?" 

"I'm sorry Little Stripes, but I must be somewhere, until next time" With that Cliff left, leaving Adam alone as the candles still burned through the early morning. Adam got up slowly and went upstairs wobbling as he walked; he managed to make it to his room and opened the door to see Daisey sitting on the bed with her arms folded as she looked at the floor angrily. Her hear looked up to see Adam close the door behind himself as he entered and went to the closet.

"How can you even talk to him? You must have forgotten all that he's done"

"He's trying to make up for it Daisey, at least he's trying to do something nice. I know what you and the others have said, and he even admits it; but people can change whether it's obvious or not. I'm not going to just forgive him on the spot either but at least I know he's doing something nice." Adam explained as he took off his watch and tossed it inside the closet before closing it.

"He abused my brother and put him in the hospital more than once, drugged him, drugged Chance and you know what happened there. He's abused Kyle and even stabbed your older brother Adam, let me repeat that: Stabbed your older brother! That should be enough to shun him out of your life for good." Daisey got up and paced the room a little.

"Don't talk to me like you my mother Daisey, I know what I'm doing and I can converse with whomever I wish. Stop being so stuck up"

"Maybe if you actually did something about the situation and not be so mellow all the time then I wouldn't have to be defensive at dangerous people. You're ready to pounce on a kat if he compliments me, but you won't kick out a maniac from your own place? I can see clearly where your priorities are Adam" With that Adam stood in from of Daisey huffing heavily getting angry. "You know I'm right, those stupid medications you keep taking don't do squat for your nightmares. What they do seem to do is mess with your head, let me see them" Daisey extended her hand towards her boyfriend.

"Yeah right, just take my word for it and drop it Daisey. I'm not in the mood to argue with you" Adam started to turn around until he felt something slip into his pocket.

"Too late" Daisey said as she pulled out the orange bottle from his pocket and backed up a little so she could read, Adam was surprised on how quick she was; he never noticed that before unless it was her wits. Daisey only managed to read the first line before her wrist which held the bottle was grabbed violently by Adam's large hand; she gave a small squeak as she was brought towards Adam.

"Give those back Daisey, I mean it"

"Take your hands off of me Adam Furlong, RIGHT NOW!" Daisey screamed shooting an angry look at Adam; he already looked like a bull that's seen red. Adam twisted her arm a little as she fell to her knees panting, trying to use her free hand to loosen Adam's grip on her. Instead the burly tabby tightened his grip causing Daisey to scream a little, she dropped the bottle onto her free hand and popped the top off while Adam wasn't looking.

"I'M NOT PLAYING DAISEY!" Adam roared at the top of his lungs, Daisey threw back her free hand as Adam saw what she was holding onto.

"FINE!" With a quick toss she threw the bottle, Adam's hand caught it quickly but most of the pills scattered across the room. On his bed, his small computer desk and shelf's, on the floor and on top of the rug. Adam growled as he raised Daisey to her feet and tossed her body to the door hard, she let out a small yelp of pain as she bounced off the door and landed flat on the floor. Adam stood over her body breathing heavily and looking into the bottle, only seeing a few pills left inside, he realized after calming down what had just happened. Looking down he could see Daisey struggling to get up, using her arms to support her upper body as she sobbed; Adam knelt and picked Daisey up until she was on her feet shaking terrible.

"Daisey...I didn't mean, I mean...I'm so sorry my love. Please, oh God I'm so sorry Dais..." Adam felt a sharp sting on his cheek as his head snapped to its side, backing up a bit as he placed his hand over his cheek. Daisey stood leaning against the wall, her hand that was grabbed was bruised badly and sprained ad it hung heavily, she also injured her shoulder when she slammed into the door; a small trickle of blood ran down the side of her face along with tears that flowed from her eyes. Adam only looked stunned, unable to comprehend at what he done to his girlfriend. "Daisey..."

"Stay, stay away from me Adam. You're not the man I loved, you've changed into someone else" The she-kat lost her control and sobbed, opening the door she ran out in a hurry, Adam could hear the front door slam hard, finally moving his feet and making his way slowly down the stairs. Adam looked at the bottle after reaching the bottom floor, downing the remaining pills into his mouth. Stumbling a bit as made his way into the darkness of the living room, Adam grabbed the bottle of wine left over on the table and began to chug it in large gulps; when the last of the dark red liquid went down his throat Adam put the bottle down hard and made his way to the living room. He was feeling flush, his body temperature began to rise slowly as Adam took off his shirt, sweat formed on his body as Adam banged his knee on the coffee table in the living room. Losing his balance the burly tom fell onto the couch; his body was denying his brain control as the yellow tabby crawled half his body over the cushion seats while his lower body sat on the carpet.

"What's wrong with me?" The burly kat sobbed hard but silent, eventually passing out from exhaustion and help from the medication, his hand dropped the orange bottle onto the floor empty.

Cliff's Hotel Suite

"That bastard, he left two alive! I guess it's to be expected, he got what came to him by that SWAT Kat and I don't have to repay him with any more drugs. No matter, I'll make my move on Little Stripes; the kitten looks like he's been through hell. Taking advantage of that can earn me some trust within the family once again" Cliff Laughed to himself, he grabbed his cane and went to his bedroom, the dark candle lit room made the red velvet furniture more luscious and expensive. On his bed was a white tiger tied down, his arms and legs tied to each post of his bed, lying on his stomach with a gag in his mouth. Moaning could be heard as the tiger wiggled naked in his place, he looked behind himself to see Cliff beginning to take off his robe, Cliff as well was naked and his erection stood hard and long. "At least I wont be bored tonight" Cliff smiled as he mounted the tiger below and insert himself violently inside his love slave, outside of his room the sounds of hard moaning and crying could be heard along with the sound of the bed roughly hitting the wall over and over again.

Junkyard, 9am Tuesday Morning

"Do you really think he's still on those? I thought they non-refills when the doctor gave them to Adam" Chance asked as the group of kats nodded their heads. Kyle, Jackie, Ian, Jake, Nail, Earl, and Anna filled the living room as they discussed the matter about Adam.\

"Mom got a call from the hospital months ago; apparently her name was used to prescribe her son with more medication. Mom doesn't remember signing anything about medication refills; so far she's just brushed it off and went about her business. We think he's forged her signature more than once. His anger has risen to levels where he's shutting people away." Jackie handed Chance the printed conversation they had last month, Chance read the paper intensely. "We think it's the shock of Ian striking him down when we were trying to get Ian to the hospital after being stabbed by that tiger. Sure the medication could have been for that but now it's like he needs it constantly, just to get through the day. He's becoming more violent and distant from everyone, even Daisey." Chance put the piece of paper down, the facts were right; there was something wrong with their youngest brother.

"I wanted to wait until you were healed so we can confront him about it. He's been working out and working non-stop, he's going to be a hard one to get to since we've waited so long." Ian stated.

"You had the right idea, but how do we do this without hurting him?" Chance asked, he looked up at Ian only seeing a blank stare, even Ian knew violence would come out of this one way or another. Chance signed, there was a knocking at the door that caught everyone's attention, Jake and Chance have been easy going on people who enter their house now since Feral and Felina dropped by last month. "Come on in, we're in the living room" Chance yelled as he placed his hand in his face, rubbing his eyes with his index finger and thumb. Slowly the figure moved where all the kats were, breathing heavy as losing balance at every step.

"So what I was thinking, and hear me out on this one Chance. How about we…..OH MY GOD!" Ian sat up from his chair and looked at the guest, Daisey stood there sobbing silently, her left arm held her right arm at the elbow as it dangled the length of her body. Tear stains showed on her fur along with the dried blood trail at the corner of her mouth leading to her chin. Daisey stopped moving, but continued to sob.

'DAISEY!!!" Jake leaped out from his seat and rushed over to his sister, Daisey immediately wrapped her arms around Jake's neck and buried her head in his shoulder. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Jake patted her back, he could hear his sister hiss in between pats; everyone looked in awe at the innocent she-kat. She was bruised and battered, Ian and Chance rushed over to help her until she took a couple steps back pinning herself to the nearest wall shaking from head to toe. Chance and Ian were confused at her actions, everyone was.

"Stay….stay back, you're all a bunch of bullies, every one of you Furlongs" That was their answer, they knew who did this to her…….Adam. Ian's worst fears came true, Daisey was a victim of his blind rage and suffered for it without any help.

"Daisey, its Chance. We're not going to hurt you hun but we need to tend to your wounds." Chance slowly extended his hand towards her, Daisey only cried some more as her shaking hand grabbed onto Chance's hand. She continued to cry even when she was brought into Chance's embraced.

"You're all bullies" She whispered softly, Jake went to her side and looked at her arm, it was swollen to its maximum. Anna went to get the first aid kit from the kitchen, Jackie went to get some towels. "Adam…and Cliff…..annnnd…." Daisey lost consciousness as she went limp throwing her head back. Chance shook her softly as he held onto her tight, Jake placed his hand at the back of her head, seeing the dried blood on her fur clearly now.

"Daisey, what did you say? What was that about Cliff? DAISEY!" Chance spoke up so everyone could hear, a loud gasp filled the air. Ian picked Dasiey up from Chance's grasp and held her in his arms as he walked upstairs to one of the bedrooms. Before he entered the kitten's room he looked down at his brother.

"It needs to happen now, no more waiting" With that Ian entered the room, Anna and Jackie followed soon after with the first aid kit and towels. Jake stood next to Chance holding onto his hand squeezing tight.


	5. Meltdown

Chapter 5: Meltdown

"...Hi, you're reached Daisey and I'm not available at the moment. Please leave your name, number and message at the beep. I promise to get back to you as soon as I can, goodbye" [Beep

"Daisey? Daisey, please answer your phone, please my love...I'm begging you. You know I would never do anything to hurt you, I'm sorry. Oh God, please Daisey talk to me, I know what I've done was more than wrong...I don't know what came over me! I'm so sorry baby, please sniff...just talk to me." Adam moved his cell phone away from his ear as he closed it shut, his puffy red eyes continued to fill with tears. Sitting at the corner of his room where everything happened, Adam could clearly re-see the action's he made. Grabbing her, yelling and causing her pain, hearing her cries and then throwing her to the door violently, the tom shut his eyes tight trying to block the images out of his mind. It's been two days since it happened, Adam's been locked up in his apartment ever since he woke up after passing out. He's avoided calls from Jake, his brothers and sisters, even his friend at the gym, he knew he could rely on his employee's to run the facility but everyone just loved to hang out with Adam. Sleep and full meals were hard for Adam to enjoy, everything he tried to do reminded him of Daisey; the way she always took care of him when he was too busy or sick. Her smile, her scent, her very presence made it seem like nothing could ever bother him; no matter what mood Adam was in. Adam looked at a random pill that sat on the small rug in front of him, his body shook a little and the burly tabby began to sweat. He knew his problems were caused by the medication, it helped him before with his fears but now it seemed like they made things much worse. Adam jumped slightly as his cell phone began to ring; the confused kat looked around to see the room now dark, only light from the hallway outside crept under his door. Adam didn't realize he fell asleep, the phone continued ring as the kat picked up to see who was calling...it was Chance. Adam brought the phone to his ear slowly. "H-h-hello...?"

"Adam? It's Chance, where are you kitten?"

"In my house..." Adam responded.

"Where in your house Adam?" Adam raised an eyebrow at the question, wondering what differences it would make to tell his exact location.

"In my room, just woke up. Why?" Adam's other ear became erect as the sound of footsteps sounded louder and louder when they made their way up the stairs. Soon Adam could see a shadow pair of feet from the crack of his door; the knob rattled a bit making Adam climb to his feet still against the corner of the room. The door slowly opened as a flash of light blinded Adam, the dark figure stood in the doorway standing tall. "Chance?" Another set of lights turned on as Chance flicked the switch by the door, the ceiling lights shinned bright on both kats.

"Adam? What are you doing in the dark?" Chance looked around the room, he could see that the fight took place here, noting was cleaned up or put back together. Chance quickly noticed the pills that were scattered about his brother, they were everywhere. Adam closed his phone and tossed it on his bed. Chance closed the door, carefully he looked back to see a small dent on the door, his eyes trailed to the floor where a small area of dried blood showed, only a couple of droplets thank goodness. Chance closed his eyes for a moment trying to collect himself before he would continue; Chance looked back at his brother. Adam looked so tired and drained of energy...bags formed under his eyes, speaking of his eyes; they were puffy and bloodshot. "So from the looks of things, I'm guessing she found out about those pills realizing they weren't what she thought it was. She must have been the one who tossed them, then you went and lost it didn't you Adam?" Chance stood tall and stern towards his brother, no remorse in his words and no comfort for his brother. Adam stood there, tears flowing again, he simply froze.

"Please...where is she?" Adam chocked on his own breaths, trying to steady his breathing. Chance didn't blink, he saw his younger brother suffering as he stood against the corner, but if things were to work as Ian planned then they would have to show no help to their brother. "Chance?"

"She's home finally, we brought her to the hospital after she came to the house. She's at the mansion now with Jake and their parents, if I were you Adam I'd give it some time before you two see one another again, trust has to rebuild."

"I'm so sorry..." Adam wept softly.

"Sorry won't take back what you did to that girl Adam; for God's sake she was never going to win! She could try until she died but we all know if she fought back like before, even doing it a hundred times she would always end up defeated." Chance started to raise his voice now.

"If she just wouldn't have made me mad, none of this would have happened! She and I could have slept or watched a movie, anything would have been better than hurting her. She was just so mad at Cliff and my..."

"About that" Chance interrupted crossing his arms, an angry glare shot into Adam's soul. "What in the world is that bastard doing around you? Have you already forgotten what he's done?"

"No" Adam spoke softly.

"He abused Jake mentally and physically..."

"I know, and..." Adam continued to explain a reason for seeing Cliff, but every time he would try Chance would cut him off.

"He drugged Jake and me; not to mention Ian" 

"Chance please" Adam began to sob.

"He raped Kyle and sexually harassed Daisey, YOUR Daisey!"

"Stop, please stop" Adam fell to his knees trying to cover his ears; his head hit the floor still trying to block his brother's voice out. Adam's tongue fell to the floor, when it returned inside his mouth it carried three of his antidepressant medication pills. Before he realized it Adam swallowed the pills, Chance looked at his brother coughing and gasping for air. Chance went to his side; holding his brother by the shoulders.

"Adam! What's wron...?" Before Chance could finish, he was shoved away hard by Adam, who slowly began to rise to his feet. Chance ached a bit, but eventually sat on his bottom looking up at his brother. The poor kat began to drool out the side of his mouth a little; he looked flushed and started to sweat badly. Adam closed his eyes at the moment, feeling the room spin and his vision becoming would take deep breaths; his heart pumped continuously as he tried to maintain his balance as he stood. 

"I thought you, of all people could understand...would understand what I'm going through. You should know what I feel right now, the pain, and the torment of the evening playing over and over again in my mind. I CAN'T make it stop, it won't leave me alone"

"Adam I know what you're going through, believe me. But you can't just sulk in your grief; that won't solve anything. Come on kitten, let us..."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!" Adam yelled, he grabbed the lamp off his nightstand and chucked it at his brother, Chance barely dodged the flying piece of glass as he dove to the ground covering his head as the shatters fell from the wall, the sound of the lamp hitting the wall echoed in the studio apartment. Adam shut his eyes and placed his hands on his head, growling through the cracks of his teeth, Chance slowly looked up to see his brother having trouble standing up. Adam sobbed as he held his throbbing head, he felt hot all over and his brother's words weren't helping him one bit.

"Adam" His brother whispered.

"Heh...you talk big, but last I remember you raped the one you love. It must have been hell, listening to his screams and hurting slowly" Adam opened his bloodshot eyes, tears poured out like a stream.

"Adam...don't" Chance got up once again facing his youngest brother.

"Or maybe you like that, you gays...such a weird bunch." Adam smirked.

"Enough Adam, don't say anything you'll regret"

"I never regret my actions, you're so ungrateful ya' know. I hid the sheets of your bed, you should have seen the blood you made Jake spill for your lust."

"You know I had no control, I was drugged" Chance balled up his fists tight.

"Says you..."Adam stepped quickly over to his brother will lightning fast speed, grabbing Chance's neck with his meaty hand as his finger's pinched Chance's skin. Adam lifted Chance in the air with ease, watching his brother gasp for air as his feet kicked at Adam's body. Nothing was working; suddenly Chance was slammed against the wall hard, still losing air by the second. Chance placed his hands on Adam's arms trying to free himself, but nothing helped the kat as he squirmed; Adam looked at his brother's energy drain. Suddenly realizing what he was doing, Adam tossed Chance over to his be, Chance bounced off the mattress and then onto the floor hard. The kat gasped for air as he turned to his side, Adam could hear footsteps coming and looked over to his door to see Nail and Earl standing in the doorway. Kats gasped, the room was dark but they could still see their friend on the floor.

"CHANCE!" Both went over to his side. Earl knelt over and grabbed Chance by the shoulders, slowly lifting his upper body, Nail knew who did this and he looked over to Adam who began to take his shirt off. Adam's fur was wet as his skin still continued to sweat through the pores. Adam started to walk out the room, dazed and confused as he tripped over his own feet constantly. Nail walked behind the kat and grabbed his wrist from behind.

"Hold on Adam..." Before Nail could finish Adam punched him in the stomach, causing the pilot to drop to his knees and hug himself as he gasped for air like Chance was doing. Adam left the room, turning to his right he could see Jackie and Anna coming to the top of the steps; both she-kats looked at their brother. He seemed like he was suffering from something. Adam still made his way to the steps. Jackie held her arm in the air keeping Anna behind her.

"Adam?" Jackie questioned, Anna just gazed in awe at her brother, he was flushed as stumbling. Adam began to growl showing his teeth and extending his claws, with a sudden burst of energy he leapt at his sisters. Jackie and Anna moved to the side quickly, seeing their brother hit the wall hard, his feet planted on the ground as he rubbed his head. At the corner of his eye he saw Jackie, with a swift swing of his arm he slashed at Jackie, cutting her at the neck of her chest. Anna saw her sister fall to her side hard as she yelped hitting the floor, she had to think fast or Adam would attack her...and then opportunity showed. Adam's body began to fall backwards, his hell slipped at the edge of the top step.

"Adam...I love you" Anna closed her eyes and rubbed forward as she tackled her tall and strong sibling, he gave a growl and she screamed as they began tumble down the steps. Adam held onto his sister tight, she was covered up by his massive arms as they fell on the hard wood steps. Adam's head, shoulder, arms and back suffered most of the blows; Anna's legs hit along with her hips. Both reached the bottom step finally, Adam's body sat up at the bottom step, his legs flat on the ground as Anna was cradled in his arms; his body was bruised and bleeding from his cuts. A shadow blocked the light coming from the living room, Adam slowly looked over to his right and saw Ian standing over the two of them, and slowly he placed his hand on Adam's head, ruffling his hair a little. Ian looked at Anna who was wide eyed and shaking, breathing hard as her arms laid on Adam' chest still entrapped in his tight embrace.

"Anna, you alright?" Slowly Anna nodded, her legs were going to be sore for a while, that's for sure. Adam didn't take his glare off of Ian, a tear fell from his eye, Ian looked back and moved his hand off Adam's head to brush it off until he felt Adam's forehead. He was burning up badly, his eyes dilated as Adam stared at the blur that use to resemble his brother, Ian placed his hand under Adam's chin and tilted the kats head up so Adam would be staring into Ian's eyes. Ian noticed his mouth was dry and hot from the breaths of air he puffed out, Adam's head jerked some trying to release itself but Ian held on tight causing the younger tom to moan slightly. "Adam I'm not going to argue with you...SO STAY STILL" Ian roared at the top of his lungs, his voice echoed throughout the studio apartment and rattled Adam's very soul; his eyes grew wide as his body froze. Suddenly his body went limp, his grip on his sister loosened as his hands fell to his side hitting the floor. Anna raised herself slowly as she looked down at her unconscious brother, he looked pale and weak after the fall and now just lost; Ian looked at what he did to his brother. At the moment Chance, Earl, and Nail who carried Jackie by her side as her elbow slung over his shoulder, the looked down at the trio as Ian scooped Adam into his arms. Adam's body shook terribly, his eyes rolled to the back oh his head as his teeth chattered softly; Ian held his arm under Adam's head for support as it constantly shot forward and hung back in an instant, turning side to side at the same pace. Ian walked up the flight of stairs and stood in front of Chance, both nodded at one another and made their way to the bathroom down the hall. The others went downstairs to join the shocked Anna and wait to see if they would be needed later. For now, it was in the hands of Chance and Ian to go through with the next step.

Clawson Manor

Daisey lay on her bed, her face hidden in her pillow as she sobbed while her father paced her room smoking his pipe; Jake sat on the edge of the bed patting his sister's back softly. The smoke from their father's pipe clogged the air in the room a little, Jake made sure to crack the window open so it wouldn't leave a long stink on the furniture like it always does in the living room.

"This is unlike the boy, very unlike him! But how DARE he place a hand on you Daisey! This is unspeakable, if your mother knew about this she would faint knowing her child was harmed by someone she loved…..this is inexcusable!" Mr. Clawson yelled at the top of his lung, Jake's ears lowered to muffle the volume he produced; Daisey didn't seem to pay attention as she cried some more.

"Dad please…it was an accident and we explained the situation….."

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" Mr. Clawson roared; it scared Jake a little. He had never seen his father so upset and out of his mind. "Jake, I'm thankful you're looking out for her but this is something out of your league. Daisey, you are not to speak to that boy until I have a word with him" With that, Daisey raised herself up from her pillow and looked behind herself.

"Daddy please, he's suffered enough. He knows what he did was wrong, just leave him be" Daisey pleaded, her father stood still for a moment before blowing another puff of thick smoke, the fumes danced in the air leaving its stench lingering. Mr. Clawson looked down at his daughter, her arm bandaged up and headband wrapped tight around her head pushing her hair backwards. Here eyes red and puffy from her countless amounts of crying she's done for days, it was not the vision he'd ever want to see from his child…either of them. Mr. Clawson didn't say a word as he left the room, closing the door behind himself, Daisey sunk back into her pillow and sobbed again.

"Daisey, everything is going to be alright. Chance and the others are going to talk to their brother, try to relax" Daisey's ears popped up as she turned her head slightly, she knew what that meant.

"Jake, are they going to hurt my Adam?" Daisey questioned, she didn't get an answer back. Feeling anger and worry Daisey kicked her legs off the bed and tried to make it to the door; before she could get up she was grabbed back down onto the mattress by her brother who held her down by her shoulders lightly. "Let me go, don't hurt my Adam! JAKE!" The she-kat struggled to break free, but all her attempts were to no use.

"Daisey, this is for his own good and you know it." Jake replied, only to get angry screams back as his sister tried to sit up. Her arms tried to push Jake's arms off of her, but her medications had kicked in a while ago causing the she-kat to tire easily. Jake's sister began to lose her energy and could barely raise her arms anymore to protest, Jake could see his sister's eyes' start to close, it was late in the morning and she needed her rest. Daisey began to cry once again, she knew she wasn't going to win this battle and her vision was giving way.

"Jake……please doesn't let them hurt my…mmm-my Adam..." Jake watched as his sister passed out, releasing his grip on her shoulders; Jake picked up his sister and placed her properly in her bed before putting her blanket over her body. Jake stood up and left the room quietly and went downstairs to the living room to meet with his father. He didn't look like he was going to be swayed no matter what Jake would have to say, but Jake would have to give it a try no matter what.

"Dad?" Jake's words brought his father out of deep thinking.

"How could this have happened to her Jake? I trusted the boy….and now, now this happened!" Mr. Clawson continued to smoke on his pipe as he sat down on the reclining chair next to the well lit fireplace. Jake stood in front of the chair and took a deep breath in.

"Dad……there's something we need to talk about that involves a lot more people and things that lead up to this. What I'm worried about is where to start from" Jake said as he knelt next to the chair. Back in Daisey's room, the dark furred she-kat reached under her pillow for her cell phone. She clicked on a random button which activated the backlight of her phone; she noticed she had a new voice message from Adam. The she-kat hesitantly called to her voicemail and listened carefully, putting the volume up to its highest.

"You have 1 New Voice Messages:"

""Daisey? Daisey, please answer your phone, please my love..."


End file.
